Many photographers, particularly while traveling, take a large number of photographs of various objects and scenes while failing to record location, description, title, or other information about each photograph. Later, while sorting the resulting accumulation of photos it is very difficult to annotate each photograph adequately. For example, a visitor to Yellowstone National Park may return with photos of 100 or more different geysers, pools, or other geothermal features. Without careful recording of information for each photograph as it was taken, it is virtually impossible to correctly annotate each of the photographs later. Visitors to museums face a similar problem in correctly annotating the photographs they take. Some photographers attempt to solve this problem by taking extensive notes, which takes large amounts or time, or photographing the informative signs placed by the museum near each object, which takes large amounts of film or memory. In such complicated situations, it is very easy for errors to occur in the photographer's annotations.